Sweet Dreams, Amy
by Zakayla the Hedgehog
Summary: Egg man has finally finished his greatest creation. A robot...that puts everyone to sleep? What happens when Amy get put into a deep sleep and possibly never wake up? Will Sonic and the crew find a way to wake her up in time or will they be to late? Will they need extra help? And where does Sonic's feelings play in all of this?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! I am back. Did you miss me? (If you didn't, then that's fine too.)**_

 _Anyway, I came up a new short story so… Enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _This a_ _ **SonAmy**_ _Story. If you don't like this couple...then this story is not for you. Everything belongs to SEGA except Zakayla the hedgehog. She belongs to me._

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was a beautiful day in the Village. Everyone was doing what they usually did best. Shopping, chatting, and even laughing at each others jokes and eating at Meh Burger.

Until Eggman showed up and started to attack and it seems like he brought a new bot with him.

The village panicked and ran, not to get in the way or hit. Luckily, Sonic and the gang just so happened to be around to stop him. But little did they know, that Eggman's new _"Machine"_ would change their lives forever.

"You just never learn do you egghead?" Sonic mocked shaking his head from side to side looking disappointed at the Doctor. Eggman scoffed at him.

"Well maybe if you and your pesky friends would just let me have my way, we wouldn't need to keep doing this everyday now would we?" he said glaring at the blue blur and his crew.

"Sorry Eggman, that won't be happening." said Tails backing up his friend. Everyone got into a fighting stance ready for action. The evil scientist sighed.

"You try to tell them, but they won't listen." He muttered. "Egg-bots, A- TACK!" His motor-bots, bee-bot, and crab-bots all charged at the hero. Sonic smirked.

"Let's do it, to it." he shouted and everyone yelled and ran towards the bots. The battle had begun. Sonic and Tails were handling the bee bots up above. Sonic spin dash super fast to destroy them quicker while Tails tried out his new invention, the Disintegrator 3000, to disintegrate the remain bee-bots that are either still moving or the ones turned into scrap heap. Part ways, Knuckles was taking care of the crabbots. He smash one with his super strength and the vibration of his smash also collided with five other crabbots.

"Aw yeah!" he said with his fist pumped in the air then back at his sides. Then he ran to smash some more. Meanwhile, the girls were handling the motor bots.

"Hyy - Yah!" Amy shouted smashing and waking her hammer down on three of the motor bots. She heard Sticks shout her battle cry and rip four of the motor bots heads of and watched them spin out of control into onto another. Amy and Sticks Hi-Fived each other. The boys ran over to them.

"You girls done?" asked Sonic. Both nodded. Amy gave a concerned look.

"Guys don't you think that was a little bit too easy?" questioned Amy.

"Yeah, Amy's right there are usually twice as many robots out here and at least one humongous robot out here to. So what happened?" said Tails rubbing his furry chin. Sonic turned to Eggman.

"What your game egghead?" he said pointing at him. Eggman smirked.

"Of course your girlfriend figured it out before you could." he snickered.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sonic gritted out with his teeth. Amy couldn't help but frown at his comment. Secretly, she had crush on him and when he said that, she felt like she had been punched in the gut. Anyways, being the so called "Only mature" one in the group, she shown no effect.

"Yeah I highly doubt that." muttered Eggman. Sonic glared at him hard. Eggman continued. "Now, listen up you flee bags, I present my newest invention, the DreamBot!" A pink teenage robot came walking out of nowhere and stood in front of Eggman. She had a copy of Eggman's suit on except it was a dress and the color was pink. She had long blond brown hair with spike tips and had a red bow on. Her eyes were completely yellow. But overall, she looked innocent. Everyone looked at the mad doctor like he was crazy. _(Not that he already looked liked he was…..)_

"That's your new invention? She looks harmless." said Tails looking confused.

"Eh, I've seen better." muttered Knuckles. Eggman sighed.

"Look, this was the only thing I could come up with. You brats destroyed everything else I had!" exaggerated the Evil Doctor then looked at them evilly. "But looks can be deceiving. Dreambot, attack!

"Ok, Ok, come on bot so us what yo- ack!" Dreambot kicked Sonic into a nearby tree. He landed on his stomach groaning.

"Wow looks can be deceiving." said Amy getting out her hammer.

"Yeah!" shouted Knuckles. "Do it again!"

"Knuckles…." said Tails looking at him. "She just kicked Sonic."

"I don't care what she did. She's. Going. **Down**." shouted Sticks and charged towards her. She hit Dreambot and all the robot did was ticked her head to the side wondering what she was trying to do. Sticks kept punching her but it took no effect. Dreambot dodge every single blow and soon grabbed Sticks fist and swung her to the sky.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Sticks as she was about land face first. Sonic used his speed and caught her. He put her down and then looked at the bot.

"We need to take her down." he said seeing Amy, Tails, and Knuckles struggle to keep up with the bot. Eggman cackled.

"Having trouble?" he teased looking at his nemesis. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"What did you do to it?" he asked.

"I programed her to put people into a deep sleep. That and I also put in a combat mode that none of you are use to. Martial Arts and some hand to hand Combat." explained Eggman briefly. Dreambot hand turned into a blaster (like Mega Man) and started to blast the team. She tried to blast Tails but he dodged and hit a family of bird. It automatically put them to sleep. Knuckles tried to smash her, but only to collide into Sticks. Sonic spin dashed at her but only to get smacked back head first into the dirt.

"Ugh…" Sonic groaned and looked up to see Dreambot charging up her blast and pointing it to him. She aimed and fired.

"SONIC!" shouted Amy and ran in front of the blast and it came into impact with her.

"Amy!" She heard Sonic yell as she rushed to her side along with everyone else.

"Well, show's over see ya rodents." Eggman said and flew of with Dream Bot. Amy felt her body go limp and her mind start to cloud and she slowly closed her eyes…

 _xxxx_

The gang was at Tails workshop exhausted from their battle with Dream bot. Sticks was patching up Knuckles while Sonic was standing by Tails while he scanned Amy on the table with his scan tron.. Sonic, as usual, was tapping his foot impatiently. He hates waiting. The scan-tron beeped and the results were printed in its printer.

"Well Tails?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"Well Sonic, her vitals are ok and her breathing is steady, so she basically just in a deep sleep." explained Tails to the speedy hero. Sonic sighed in relief.

"Good. I don't know what would've happened if she wasn't ok." He said only to get looks from his friends and a smirk from Knuckles. He blushed.

"I didn't- I mean….you know…." Sonic stuttered over his words, possibly confusing himself.

"Yeah, yeah we "Know" said Sticks making quotations with her hands. He huffed in response while Knuckles snickered and then groaned from the pain of his wombs.

"So how do we wake her up?" asked Sticks.

"Well to wake her up and everyone else that's been Dream-a-fied, is if we defeat DreamBot once and for all." said Tails. Everyone groaned.

"But if we don't something bad will happened." said Tails.

"Wait if we don't destroy the robot…." started Knuckles. Sonic then cutted him off.

"Then Amy will never wake up."

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **Dun, dun, dun**

 **What will happen? Let me know in the comment section? Like, Review, Follow.**

 **ByE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next Chapter. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Great, just great. How are we going to take on a fully artificial robot ninja that is to ninja-y to touch?" said Sticks shaking her head in despair from hearing the information that she heard.

"Yeah I can't take another beating, and I am the strongest guy here." exclaimed Knuckles. Tails tapped his chin.

"Well, we could ask our robot doppelgangers since they know more about this topic than most of us. No offense." he said getting that sudden idea in his head.

"That's a great idea. Quick, let's go." said Sonic. But before any of them could move, Sticks stopped them.

"Wait, who is going to sit here with Amy?" she asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"Not it!" Sticks, Tails and Knuckles said at the exact same time.

"What?!" shouted Sonic as his jaw dropped. Tails looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry Sonic, you happen to be it." He explained. "And surprisingly she wants you to stay too. Tails pointed to Sonic's hand and it was connected to Amy's. He blushed and Amy smiled in her sleep. (Probably having a dream about her Marriage.) By the time Sonic looked up, they were gone. He sighed and picked to Amy and carried her to the couch in the workshop. She shifted a bit as Sonic sat next to her. He then l checked her out. She was gorgeous in every possible way.

" _She looks peaceful while she is sleeps."_ thought Sonic. _"I wonder how much I could get away with this…"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Meanwhile Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks landed on the Floating city in the sky with Tails rocket ship. The tiny crew walked out and looked around at the city. It looked peaceful as usual. Robots doing was robots do best.

"Great how are we supposed to find our robot doubles in this peaceful environment?" asked Sticks.

"Aw lucky." pouted Knuckles. Just as Tails was about to answer, Team Cybonic fell from the sky unexpectedly in front of them.

"What up my organic friends?" asked Cyborg Sonic.

"A lot." replied Tails. "Listen we need your help."

"Sure. Is it Eggman?" asked Cyborg Amy.

"Yep. Came out with a new toy and by the looks of it, the fighting style is something that none of us are use too." explained Tails.

"Well ain't that something." Cyborg Sticks said.

"Yeah, that's not all it's also a Dreambot. If you get hit with its special attack, you fall into a deep dream state." Tails finished. Murmurs were heard within the group.

"Ok then how do we crush it?" asked Cyborg Knuckles.

"Well I download our fight it this laptop I have with me." said Tails.

"Great let's go to the lab and analyze the data." Cyborg Tails said. Team Sonic and Team Cybonic quickly rushed to the lab. While the others ran ahead, Cyborg Amy and Sonic had a quick chat with Tails and Sticks while on the move.

"Hey, I noticed have of your team is missing. Where is Sonic and Amy?" questioned Cyborg Amy.

"Amy had been hit by Dreambots blast trying to save Sonic. She is stuck in a deep sleep until we can free her. Sonic stayed behind with her." said Sticks.

"Oh, poor me." cried Cyborg Amy feeling bad for her organic self.

"Were going to save her Ames." said Cyborg Sonic to his companion. He could help but comfort her. To hold her. What was happening to him? His systems did not compute at all on this. Soon, both teams approached and went into the lab.

"Milton and Bolts went out to take care of things, so we have the lab for today." said Cyborg Tails as he analyzed the data. He downloaded it to the servers of his team and they viewed it.

"Wow we are getting our buts kicked." said Cyborg Knuckles. Soon the video was finished and Team Cybonic looked at Team Sonic with concern of the situation at hand.

"Ok, we see what you mean." Cyborg Tails replied.

"Great, so what do we do about it?" asked Sticks with her arms crossed.

"I quickly ran a scan over the the robot with my eyes, and by the looks of it, everything Eggman did to Dreambot was designed by him except for the moves. It has been downloaded into the robots mainframe. It also his a weak spot on its back leg." explained Cyborg Tails.

"Yes. So we now know how to destroy the creation at hand." said Cyborg Sonic getting into team leader mode.

"That and we all know Eggman isn't all too great in combat. So where did he exactly get the schematics from?" said Cyborg Amy. Everyone thought about it for a little bit until it struck Knuckles.

"Oh, I know!" exclaimed Knuckles.

"What is it?" asked Cyborg Sonic.

"That games me and Sonic played, er, me and Eggman played when touched that rock, thingy." said Knuckles, trying his best to remember. "I got tired of him beating me in my favorite games, that I bought Mortal Combat 2 from the village and we ended up playing it. He said that he enjoyed the game overall after he threw a tantrum when I beat him. That game had so many fighting styles that we both ended up using martial arts, since it was very easy to handle. By the way, don't play games with Eggman. He can cheat at times."

Everyone blankly stared at him for a minute. "Nice going Me!" said Cyborg Knuckles pumping his hand in the air.

"Why, thank you Me." replied Knuckles. Cyborg Tails suddenly slammed his fist in his palm of his other hand.

"Of course. Eggman, being the genius that he is, must of remembered the moves and downloaded it into Dreambot mainframe." Cyborg Tails started.

"And He also battled us a lot so he knows our fighting style and decided to change things up a bit." finished Tails.

"Wow, double the nerdiness." said Sticks earning a glare from both Tails.

"Great we figured that part out. Now to defeat Eggman at his own game." Cyborg Sonic said tapping his foot. Tails turned to himself.

"Do you think we can download the moves of the game into you guys?" he curiously asked.

"We could, but that would be to much for us to handed. We already have your personalities stored into us. Too much could cause damage to us and our made hard drive." Everyone sighed.

"Come on think. Isn't there someone out there that knows combat or martial arts of some sort?" asked Cyborg Amy. Seconds turned into minutes as the crew thought. They did think it would be this hard to defeat a robot. Eggman finally out did himself this time. But sadly, time was not on there side. Soon Sonic called.

"Hey Sonic, what's wrong?" asked Tails.

"Tails are you guys done yet? Eggman is still attacking the village." said Sonic through the communicator.

"Yeah and victims of the blast are starting to disappear." said Amy.

"Amy? What happened? You go hit by the blast. How are you awake?" asked Tails.

"Well you se-"

"H-Hey look at that, it's n-not important right now." Sonic said nervously and then clear his throat. "Did you figure out what's wrong?" Tails briefly explained how that figured out what what was going down and how Eggman came up with his master plan.

"Ok, come back so we can come up with a plan." commanded Sonic and he hanged up.

"Alright everyone let's go." said Knuckles.

"Wait, what about the Combat slash Martial Arts slash Dream robot?" said Cyborg Amy.

"Oh I know who!" shouted Sticks.

"Really who?" asked Cyborg Sonic.

"No time to explain. Come one let's go!" shouted Sticks as she ran out the door. Everyone else soon followed after her.

The Final Showdown with DreamBot has just _**started**_.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Aw snap. What do you think is going to happen next? Comment, Review and like.**

 **ByE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Final Chapter of the Story. Enjoy my lovely Readers!**

 **Disclaimer: Sonic Boom does NOT belong to me, only Zakayla.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rocket had just landed on the launch pad near Tails workshop. Team Sonic and Team Cybonic stepped out of the rocket and were greeted by the presence of both Sonic and Amy.

"Hey you guys made it back!" exclaimed Sonic, fist pounding is two tailed friend. "Nice to see Team Cybonic as well."

"Way past cool!" said Cyborg Sonic Hi-fiving his organic self.

"Yep, is Eggman still attacking the village?" asked Tails smiling.

"Yes, we tried to hold him off as best as we can. So what our options here?" asked Amy getting a tight hug from Sticks.

"Well Sticks said she knew who to get." said Knuckles looking at the wild badger.

"Yeah, I need someone to help me an-" before Sticks could finish, a bomb exploded in the village. Sonic was quick to command.

"Ok, quick, here's the plan. My team and Team Cybonic will go and stall Eggman for a bit, while Cyborg Sonic goes with Sticks. Cool?" he commanded. Everyone nodded in agreement. At that moment they split up.

 _xxxxxx_

Meanwhile, Dreambot kept destroying the village along with Eggman's crabbots, beebots, and motor bugs. The evil doctor himself on the other hand was evilly laughing in his egg mobile along with Orbot and Cubot at each side.

"Wonderful! Everything is going according to plan!" he said. "Soon I will have my long last dream come true. To have my Eggman Theme Park!"

"Unless, Sonic and his team of friends stop you." Orbot chimed in earning himself a glare from Eggman.

"Shut it you hunk of junk." He replied. "And besides, Sonic and his friends can't defeated Dreambot. She's flawless!"

"Except that she puts people to sleep." said Cubot earning himself a slap from the doctor. His head turned completely around and then he stopped it and shaked his head.

"Whatever." said Eggman. He looked around a the fallen mobians that were in a deep dream state. "Huh now that I think about it, I should of programmed her to disintegrate them instead. All well, easier for them to be move. Now to get back to my plans."

"Not unless, we foil your plans EggHead!" Eggman turned around to see team Sonic.

"Ugh, not you rodents again. Didn't you learn you lesson the last time?" the evil doctor said remembering the last 2 times they tried to stop him.

"Yeah, but heroes never give up!" shouted Amy.

"Apparently…." Eggman sarcastically said. He looked at Amy up and down.

"Wait, weren't you blasted too? I know Dreambot for a fact she got you. How are you here?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Amy huffed crossing her arms.

"Pink brat." he mumbled which caused Amy to growl at him but he ignored. "Anyway, time to see you get your butts kicked again!" He laughed evilly.

"Sure but this time we brought extra help!" Eggman turned around to also see team Cybonic. He huffed.

"Great, first the rodents and now the Cyborg Rodents. When things go good for me you pest always ruin it. On the ground and even in the sky." said Eggman with a smug.

"Well stop making it so easy." said Cyborg Sonic earning a glare from scientist.

"Fine then robots, Attack!" Both Gangs split up and took out the robots.

 _ **Skip the fight scenes (Feeling extremely lazy for this apart. How you want it is totally up to you.)**_

Soon, it was just down to the battle with DreamBot. Eggman on the other hand was complaining about how expensive his robot parts were and how much time it takes to build them. Sonic, getting bored with his speech cut him off.

"It's over Eggman. Surrender now or be humiliated!" he yelled at him.

"Yeah right. You may have beat me but I have a special _**ACE**_ up my sleeve." he said and pushed a button from his remote control wrist watch sending a signal to DreamBot. She received it and send out waves. Next thing they know, they heard moaning, like zombie moaning. The mobian team turned around to see that the villagers were walking towards them slowly. There eyes turning green and there body leaning one way. Like they were sleepwalking.

"Wasn't expecting that to happen…" Sonic mumbled. The villagers began to walk closer cornering both heros. Eggman was laughing in the distance while Dreambot was standing next to him.

"YES! YES!" he cheered.

"Ok, is it just me, or is Eggman getting really annoying?!" Amy harshly said.

"Eggman signaled DreamBot send out waves to all the victims she Dream- a- fied." said Tails with his ear folded back on his head.

"Now what? We can't hurt them! Or can we? questioned Cyborg Sticks. The villagers came closer and closer causing our hero's to back up against the wall. The tension in the air kept rising. Everything was on the line here, until a blue blur came out of nowhere and knocked the villagers out of the way off their feet earning groans from some of them. Eggman stopped his lament it his expression was replaced by a confused look.

"What's happening?!" he shouted. He suddenly got his answer when he heard a battle cry and got jumped by a certain badger knocking both her and him to the ground, busting his watch thing in the process. The blur came to a halt to reveal Cyborg Sonic.

"NO!" Eggman said in horror looking at it busted.

"Well sucks to be you doesn't it Eggman?" taunted Cyborg Sonic. The Evil Doctor became furious.

"Don't you idiots understand?! My device was the only thing controlling DreamBot, and without it she will go haywire!"

Tails joined the conversation and cut them off. "Um, to late." Dreambot buzzed and buzzed and her eyes turned a very deep shade of red. She looked over a noticed the group. She then commanded her small army to attack them. The villagers eyes also a deep shade of red obeying her.

"Uh oh not good." said Knuckles with his Cyborg counterpart agreeing with him.

"Eggman how do we stop her. Eggman?" said Sonic but by the time he looked over he was gone.

"Hey there he is!" shouted Tails pointing at him. Eggman cowardly retreated to is Egg mobile with orbot and cubot at his side.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" screeched Cyborg Amy.

"Anywhere but here! She's out of control and I can't control her anymore so now, she your problem. Have fun, I'm outta here!" He shouted and quickly flew off towards home. Never to be heard of until the next time they battle.

"Typical Eggman!" Sonic sighed. "Can't take ownership of his own creations."

"Uh guys now what?" said Amy. The villagers (that were dream-a-fied) managed to get up and kept walking and attacking our heros.

"That's right my minions. Get them!" shouted Dreambot. She evilly cackled. "No one can defeat me. No one Organic or inorganic!"

"Will see about that!" shouted Sticks. "Now for my surprise!"

"What surprise? I love surprises!" shouted Cyborg Knuckles.

"Now!" yelled Sticks. While Dreambot was wondering what she meant, she was caught off guards when a female hedgehog teleported in front of her and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying into a wall which crumbled on top of her.

"Surprise!" the female hedgehog shouted to reveal Zakayla.

"Oh, it's just her." mumbled Knuckles earning a glare from Sticks. Zakayla turned to her friends and smiled.

"Hey guys!" she waved and then looked over to see robots. "Whoa there are two of ya. Guess you were right Sticks."

"Hey you made it just in time!" said Amy happily as they all ran over to her.

"Yep." she nodded. "Sticks told me about your situation. So she asked me to help."

"Great the more the merrier." said Sonic. She nodded.

"So what's the plan?" asked Zakayla.

"We need to take out Dreambot to free the villagers from her control. If we don't then they would be stuck in their dreams for ever." said the kitsune.

"Yeah, and we are running out of time!"shouted Cyborg Amy pointing towards a villager. She started slowly fade almost like she was being erased from existence. But she was not the only one. Other around her started doing the same thing.

"We gotta work fast. " said Cyborg Sonic.

"What ever your say Cyborg dude." said Zakayla and she turned to Sticks. "You said she does martial arts and hand to hand combat right?"

Sticks nodded. "Yep."

"Cool this is right up my alley." Before she got to say anything else dreambot broke out and go back up.

"WHO was that?!" she shouted.

"Me, Ugly! Wanna take me on?" shouted the female hedgehog. Dreambot got upset and charged at her. Zakayla dodged this and attacked back. The two went head to head, buying the team some time.

"I asked Z for help because I know that she can beat her at her own game." explained Sticks.

"Great she is buying us some time. Now what?" asked Amy.

"We need to blasted her with something to permanently destroy dreambot." said Cyborg Tails.

"I brought by laser gun with me. A Tails special." said Tails. "But it only takes one shot before it has to recharge. Luckily it didn't get destroyed."

"So only one shot huh? That's all we need. Knuckoleld, Cyborg Knuckles, and Cyborg Tails, help Tails with this gun, the rest of us will deal with Dreambot." said Sonic taking charge. Everyone nodded and got to work.

Sonic rushed over to Z using his super speed with Cyborg Sonic following him. They ran around the fighting duo trying to distract the Robot. And so far it was working. Dreambot became furious.

"Take this you stupid hedgehogs!" she said a blasted them.

"Hey ugly your fights with me." Z said kicking her blast up. Sticks ran towards Cyborg sticks and she hoist her up and she blocked the blast towards Dreambot. Zakayla teleported herself and the Sonic's away just in time.

"Ugh!" she grunted and fell backwards but did a back flip to cover her fall.

"Amy's fast ball special!" Sonic shouted and did a spin dash with Cyborg Sonic doing the same thing. They nodded and shouted to Z.

"Fast ball special!" Z smirked and nodded. So she teleported behind dreambot and kicked her back send her flying towards them.

"AH!" she shouted in despair as Amy's whack Sonic's towards her. The two collide and an explosion was heard. The two came out of the spin dash unharmed and they high fived each other along with everyone else.

"Hey the lasers ready!" shouted Tails and everyone looked over to she a heavenly damage Dreambot still surprisingly standing. She needed repairs.

"I _**kzzt**_ can-n s-still fi- _ **kzzt**_ y-you!" she said just barely trying to hold on.

"Sorry Dreambot. Not today. Now Tails!" shouted Sonic. Tails pulled the trigger. All you heard next was Dreambots screams.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Then silence. Where dreambot use to be, she was now designated into nothing. They saved the villagers just in time as they began to wake up from there dreams and Dreambots control. They cheered and clapped for the heros in contient. The hero's hi-five and hugged each other.

They had saved the day.

 _xxxxxxx_

A little later, the crew was gathered together at Tails workshop.

"Thanks for the help guys! We couldn't have done this without ya." said Sonic.

"No problem." said Cyborg Sonic. "We are happy to help."

"Yeah. Amd if you need our help you know where to find us." said Tails.

"Of Course." replied Cyborg Amy. Cyborg Sonic walked up to Z. She gave him a smile.

"Hey Maybe we can use someone like you sometimes." said Cyborg Sonic to Zakayla.

"Yep maybe."she replied and looked towards everyone else. "Well it's been fun, but I gotta bounce. See ya!"

"Bye!" everyone yelled as Z flew off.

"She suspicious." said Cyborg Sticks but brushed it off. Everyone said their goodbyes as Team Cybonic got into the rocket and flew of back to there city in the sky. Sonic stretch his arms and sighed.

"Welp after the day we had today I think I am going to take a nap." he yawned.

"Ok but before that. Care to explain what happened with you and Amy?" said Sticks wiggling her eyes seductively at him. This cause Sonic to freeze and blush furiously and Amy to cough nervouly.

"Well we uh…." He trailed off. "Hey look at the time, I think I hear someone in danger and I have to go and save them." He ran off quickly. They turned their attention to Amy.

"Um, I think I left my oven on!" she said quickly and ran after Sonic.

"Love birds! Love Birds!" Chanted Knuckles. Tails and Sticks looked at each other and laughed.

It turned out to be a good day after all.

 _(Even though we all knew what Sonic and Amy REALLY did. If you get my meaning.)_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The End.**

 **If you enjoyed this story Comment and Review.**

 **ByE!**


End file.
